JonTron's StarCade: Episode 7 - Star Wars Plug and Play
Jon plays several Star Wars related Plug and Play games. Synopsis A Millennium Falcon Plug and Play fly around the room before Jon catches it. Jon wants the developers to take all his money. Jon throws cash around, and coins fall out of his pants! Jakks Pacific made these Plug and Play games as well as merchandise for Star Wars. Jon doesn't know who these were made for, as they came out in 2006 and have pre-Super Nintendo graphics! It came out in the same year as Gears of War! The theme song appears to lack some instruments, and Jon wonders how they got one trumpet in there, as he tries to shove a tiny trumpet into the game. First up is Lightsaber Duel. There are no high scores. Why is Obi-Wan vs Luke the first fight? The empire is still flying around in the background! Darth Vader breathes nonchalantly during his fight. Darth Vader fights dirty. Next up, Battle of Endor. All Jon sees is people crashing into trees. This game is similar to Return of the Jedi from the '80s. Eventually, the player plays as an AT-ST walking around, shooting everyone. Nobody stands a chance, and winning is fun! The third stage is just Falcon stuff. Assault on Hoth is the next game. It seems like a lot of work to get to one guy. Sometimes, someone drops in a coin. The last game is Red Leader, which is just a standard shoot-em-up. The next games came in a Darth Vader, R2-D2 and General Grievous versions. They all had the same games on them. The first game is the Coruscant Attack. Jon can see the attack, but not Coruscant. This reminds Jon of Sinistar. It always freaked Jon out! Jon gets startled and runs away when Sinister appears. If a Darth Vader head appeared and yelled catchphrases, this game would have been a winner. Droid Invasion is a weird version of Arkanoid. Gunship Battle is just nothing at all, and Jon doesn't know how the ship can stay in the air. Utapau Chase is shown, and Jon wants his money back. The fifth game is Grievous Onslaught. It's OK. Jon thinks he's Anakin slashing droids left and right. The next Plug and Play has a peripheral. It is called Lightsaber Battle Game. Jon shows the droid, puts it on something to play with the lightsaber. The lightsaber is so stubby! Jon wonders where the other half went! It may have been packaged for the wrong purpose - if you know what Jon means. Jon directs an X-Wing to land with two of the lightsabers. Jon gets to write his name with a lightsaber and shows that he has done it before. He shows himself giving Octopimp (MasterYorgi) a tattoo. He wants a butterfly, but Jon writes 'JT' with the lightsaber. Jon claims him, and there are no take-backs. Jon describes how to slash the lightsaber around. Jon tried this on his grandpa to stop him from drinking, but all he did was a scream! Surprisingly, it is fun. Next is Clone Trooper. It comes with a gun. The first loading screen takes 50 seconds! Jon had better be blown away. What was the game loading in all that time! Jon is disappointed. This game was meant to remember legendary actor Christopher Lee pictured on his cosmic Vespa, and Jon gives him a 21 blaster solute. The blaster goes off, and Jon accidentally shoots the character! The last plug and play is just a joystick. Jon isn't expecting much. It doesn't have a sensor bar or anything. Wait? It isn't terrible? Jon thinks that this is the best plug and play he has ever played! It's fluid and responsive. It is in full HD. The greatest things come in the smallest and surprising of packages. Jon has been meaning to plug and play himself for a while now. He plugs himself in, and cartoon Jon is flying through the sky in a shoot-em-up. Rockington appears from a mountainside and shoots at Jon. Jon doesn't want to play this one. The first 18 levels are easy, and then Mom and Dad stop caring! Category:StarCade Category:Episodes Category:Game Reviews Category:Gaming videos Category:Star Wars videos Category:Collaboration videos Category:2015 videos